Legend of a Hero
by Aesir Cemil
Summary: Under the wing of Achilles, Perseus was taught to show no mercy, kill anyone, or anything in battle. Will Perseus change his ways for Olympus? Or will his disrespect for the gods get him killed? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**A/N- I deleted my other story Primordials Apprentice, because I don't have any ideas for that one, but I thought of this story, an idea that I haven't seen before. I'll update this once per day or once every 2 days, for those that are reading my other story, Child of the Aesir; I plan to update it tomorrow. Enjoy. **

**Also, this story will take place in the time of Achilles, Perseus will bathe in the River Styx, and in this story he will be immortal because he bathed in the River Styx, I just wanted to clarify that. **

**Summary- Under the wing of Achilles, Perseus was taught to show no mercy, kill anyone, or anything in battle. Will Perseus change his ways for Olympus? Or will his disrespect for the gods get him killed? AU. **

**Third Person's POV.**

**Prologue**

**Pylos, Ancient Greece**

A new day was born as the sun rose up into the sky, light rain dropped from the sky. Sparks flew up from where a temple was, two figures locked in combat. One had with jet black hair and glowing sea green eyes, the other with light brown hair and cold unnerving ice blue eyes.

Their whispers were carried out by the strong wind, "Achilles." The boy with jet black hair barely managed to get out, his gladius shined in the new day sun.

The man known as Achilles only growled and ran towards the boy, he jumped into the air and brought his gladius down, the boy managed to bring his large shield just in time, the gladius collided with the shield, and sent vibrations through his arm, until it was numb.

Achilles took off his helmet, his cold eyes landed on the boy. "Perseus, I thought you better than this. Show no mercy Perseus, when you go into battle, show no mercy, no emotions in battle, Perseus."

Perseus looked up to his mentor, and asked the one question he could never ask until now, "Why?"

Achilles turned his back towards him, and put his helmet on. "Because Perseus, no one will ever show you mercy, not in the gods themselves."

Achilles went towards the tall column and leaned against it, his eyes never left Perseus, the 13 year old boy was good, but he couldn't reach his true potential. There was something in the back of Achilles' mind that knew how to make Perseus reach his true potential, but that was the last thing Achilles would do to the boy. He didn't want him to live only for battle and glory like himself.

Once Perseus got himself picked up, he grabbed his shield and sword and got into his fighting position, Achilles smirked before slowly walking towards the boy, he unsheathed his sword and beckoned Perseus forward, Achilles had to do this and he would do it for the benefit of Greece.

He knew that a time would come when Agamemnon would try and conquer Troy as well; he wanted Perseus ready and able to fight at his side without getting harmed.

Perseus looked confused. Achilles sighed, his eyes never left his. "Follow me Perseus."

Perseus strapped his shield and sword to his back and followed his master, the sound of rain hitting against their armor was the only sound they heard.

**Ω**

Perseus stopped when he felt his master's hand on his shoulder; they had come across a large river, the river's water was not clear, but instead it was black.

On the other side of the back Perseus could see a beautiful women, her silky brown and gray hair was braided into one braid. The women's eyes glowed, the color of green moss. Perseus could smell the sea from her.

When she turned back, her eyes landed on Achilles and she smiled, the women walked over to Achilles and gave him a hug. Realization hit Perseus; this woman was Thetis, Achilles' mother.

When she withdrew herself from the hug, she looked at her son's face, and gasped, "You cannot do this to the boy Achilles, he isn't ready."

Achilles moved his arm until it rested on his mother's shoulder, and answered with his cold voice, "The boy is ready mother, I've trained him enough for him to endure the process, Agamemnon will declare war on Troy soon mother, I need him at my side."

Thetis sighed, and put her head down, there was no point in arguing, her son was right. She lifted her head up and her eyes landed on Perseus. She looked into his eyes and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

She looked towards her son, "As you wish my son, train him well."

Achilles nodded, and her mother walked off. It was only them now. "Perseus, this was the river my mother bathed me in."

Perseus gaped at him, if his master brought him to this river, there must be one reason to it.

Achilles nodded his head, "Yes Perseus, which is why I've brought you here. I need you by my side when the war starts Perseus, it is inevitable."

Perseus looked thoughtful for a few minutes before raising his head and nodded towards his master, Achilles smiled. This was the first time Perseus had seen him smile.

"Good, you must think of a spot on your body while thinking of someone or something that grounds you to your mortal life, if you do not, all is lost Perseus."

Perseus nodded, and took a deep breath.

"This will make you strong Perseus; your skills in battle will exceed every other man. But know this, you will be weak, you will tire more quickly, you will more battle hardened. You will live only for battle."

Perseus nodded once again before walking towards the edge of the river, the black water shined in the day light, Perseus took one more deep breath before walking into the river. As soon as the water touched his feet, he collapsed.

Perseus struggled to breathe, until he remembered his master's words. The words echoed throughout his mind. His thrashing stopped, and he started to sink towards the bottom of the river until he started to think of his right heel, a tribute for his master.

His memories started coming back to him, but the intense feel of pain was still there, the pain started to grow more and more, an image of a girl in a brown dress with fiery red eyes smiled towards him, all the pain immediately vanished.

Perseus flew out of the river and landed in front of his master, his armors were red; his breathing was jagged and uncontrollable.

Achilles kneeled in front of him, "I see the river worked Perseus, now we train till the war." Achilles got up to leave, Perseus slowly got up from where he was sitting and followed behind his master without any words.

Achilles and Perseus climbed the mountain until they came across their training ground, the temple air was clean and cool.

Achilles sat down on the ground and leaned his back towards a pillar, and beckoned Perseus beside him. Perseus sat down beside his master and as the two of them looked off towards the horizon, Perseus saw a bireme in the ocean, and a horn sounding off into the distance.

Achilles looked thoughtful before talking, "Looks like Agamemnon has lost his wife." Achilles swallowed before looking at Perseus and continued, "The war has begun Perseus."

"Master, I don't think I can be much of a help in this war." Perseus said with his head down.

Achilles laughed, "Nonsense Perseus, It will be quite a long time before Agamemnon can rally all the soldiers in Greece, until then I will train you. I will call my fellow Myrmidons for help as well Perseus."

Perseus looked awed; he had always wanted to see the Myrmidons, and now was his perfect chance.

Achilles looked at the boy, "Know this Perseus, you have bathed in the River Styx, your training now will be more intense, your body will learn to overcome the stress and techniques I put forward.

Perseus nodded, and the two continued to look towards the ocean.

**Two years later**

King Agamemnon had rallied 50,000 Greek Soldiers from across Greece, the soldiers boarded the ships, Perseus and Achilles could only watch. Perseus had matured over the two years; his eyes held no emotion what so ever, his lean figure had developed more muscle.

The Myrmidons stood behind them; Perseus was now Achilles' lieutenant, the second in command of the Myrmidons. Even though Perseus had not killed any person yet, he was taught to kill anyone in battle, and to show no mercy. Today, he would show that he was merciless; his sea green eyes glowed with power.

Achilles sighed, and turned back to address the Myrmidons, "The war has begun brothers, ready the ship."

The Myrmidons nodded their heads and went towards the harbor, Achilles turned to face Perseus, "Whatever happens Perseus, know this; you were the only person that trained under my wing, and never forget that I am proud of you."

Perseus nodded his head in acknowledgement, and went to help his brothers get the ship ready. Achilles looked towards the sky, and muttered, "You damn gods, you have done nothing but destroy this world with wars."

Achilles walked down the mountain and stopped at the harbor, the Myrmidons had gotten the ship ready and were getting the sails up, Perseus was at the tip of the both looking towards the ocean.

Achilles walked towards the boat and got on, as soon as he was on, the Myrmidons set sail, the boat was able to catch up with Agamemnon's fleet, and was able to get at least a mile in front of them, Perseus knew why his master would order the Myrmidons to do this. He wanted to show what he could to Agamemnon; his trusted brother in arms would die for him, and fight alongside him to the death.

Achilles looked towards the Myrmidons, "When we reach nightfall, half of you can sleep, while the rest can control the boat."

The Myrmidons nodded their thanks toward him, and Achilles turned to Perseus, "Get some sleep Perseus, we go to war tomorrow." Perseus nodded towards his master and went to the bunkers under the ship's deck.

**Ω**

Perseus awoke to the sound of a latch opening, and his master Achilles walking in, Perseus stood as fast as he could, Achilles nodded at him, "We are almost to the beaches of Troy Perseus, get ready. We attack as soon as possible."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Achilles walked out of the room. Perseus got his armor and his shield ready. As soon as he was done he made his way towards the deck, the gladius in his hand shined in the early rays of the sun.

He could see the beaches of Troy, only a mile or so left until the attack. The rest of Agamemnon's fleet was behind them, at least 5 miles off, barely visible to his eye.

The ship slowly came to a halt, Perseus could see the archers in the high walls ready to fire at command, Achilles instructed them to take their shields out, he raised his gladius into the air and yelled, "FOR GREECE." The Myrmidons yelled it back.

Once the ship hit the beach, the Myrmidons came running out, Perseus slowly walked out, alongside Achilles.

Arrows whizzed past their eyes, the Myrmidons raised their shields to avoid getting killed.

Achilles and Perseus ran towards their brothers in order to help, the war had begun.

**A/N- Sorry for the end there, I wanted to continue, but I didn't have enough time. Also, sorry for the short chapter, I intend to write at least 3k words per chapter, or maybe more. Also, don't worry, Perseus will go to camp and Olympus eventually. Don't forget to check out my other story and don't forget to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do now own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**A/N- Thank you everyone that reviewed, and to everyone that read the story. This chapter will include the war between the Greeks and the Trojans. Enjoy. **

**Third Person's POV**

**Troy**

Perseus could see his master, Achilles; kill everyone left and right, his sword almost like a blur. Many lay dead at his feet. Perseus felt the need to show the world what he was capable of. With only 50 Myrmidons, Achilles thought it was enough to breech the walls of Troy.

The archers in the walls were firing continuously, piercing the shields of the Myrmidons; Achilles ordered them to put their shields in front of them like a shield wall, when they were close enough, Achilles ordered the Myrmidons to attack, each killing one Trojan at a time. Bodies littered the sandy ground.

Perseus ran towards the temple dedicated to Apollo, severing arms, heads, and killing every man in his way. As he stood at the top of the temple, only one though crosses his mind. Why were the gods this selfish? If they wanted peace in the world, without death, they wouldn't cause this war.

Perseus' anger got the best of him, with one swipe of his gladius, the statue head of Apollo fell to the ground with a thud. Trojans looked toward him with hate in their eyes, along with disbelief. They charged toward Perseus, he smirked and let them come. Achilles watched with interest.

The first man thrusted at Perseus, the archers still firing their arrows, Perseus put his shield behind his back to avoid getting hit by the arrows, he blocked, dodged and thrusted at the Trojans, blood covered his armor and helmet, his gladius was covered with blood as well.

Perseus' cold sea green eyes narrowed at the sight of Troy's Prince, Hector, Achilles rushed to Perseus side, and pulled him behind him.

Hector looked at the bodies with disgust; the golden sand that was on the ground was covered with blood, Hector took a look at both of them before turning around and yelled, "Retreat!"

Thousands of Trojans turned back and left to go back to their city, the archers seized to fire. One of the Myrmidons came up to Achilles, "My Lord, we have them on the run; we should kill them all right now."

Achilles looked at his brother in arms before raising a hand in the hair, "Not yet, my brother, not yet. It is too early to kill all of them. For now we set up camp and wait."

Achilles waited until all the Myrmidons went down towards the ship, and turned to Perseus, "I am proud of you today Perseus, but by any means do not challenge Hector just yet."

"But why master?"

Achilles looked upwards towards the sky, and answered, "There is only one reason Perseus, he is better than you, there will be a time when you surpass him, yes, but not now. Leave him to me."

Perseus nodded and went on his way, Agamemnon's fleet had already arrived and where setting up camp, the look of hatred was on Agamemnon's face when he looked towards Achilles.

The Myrmidons had already set up his tent; he nodded his head as thanks towards them before throwing himself on the bed. His eyes were about to close when the Myrmidons brought inside a girl, a little shorter then Perseus.

The girl's nose was bleeding and she was whimpering, the Myrmidons threw her to the floor beside Perseus' bed; he looked at the Myrmidons with a confused gaze.

The Myrmidon cleared his throat before answering, "My lord, we found her beside the cliffs, a spoil of war, I suppose."

Perseus sighed before nodding his head towards the Myrmidons so they could leave, he knelt beside the girl, "I'm not going to hurt you, you can trust me."

The girl stopped crying and opened her eyes, her eyes never stopped changing colors, and her brown hair was a mess. She looked into Perseus' eyes and said, "Your only here to kill me, I saw the way you fought, you killed everyone in your way."

She looked like a priestess, her white gown was dirty. She had on a necklace with hearts on it, as if she spent her whole life praying and respecting the love goddess.

"So you're a priestess?"

The girl nodded her head, "The gods will curse you, fool. If you think you can evade them your mistaken."

Perseus laughed, "If you respect the gods so much, tell me this, why do you respect Ares, the god of war?"

The girl couldn't say anything, Perseus continued, "He was the one that caused this war, if you tell me that I am a killer and only live to kill, then you're mistaken, the lives I take compared to the lives Ares takes is only a fraction."

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, she took a deep breath, "Nevertheless, we must respect the gods."

"The gods have done nothing for us, girl. They only think of you as a puppet, only using you to do their bidding. The gods envy us, you know why? Because we die, our moments are only limited, but we mortals, we die, the inevitable is with us. But not with them, they can't die. Now you see why they envy us."

Perseus knew he had struck a nerve; the girl slowly nodded her head. "My name is Piper."

Perseus put a strand of hair behind her ear, "I am Perseus. You can stay here as long as you want; if you want I can take you back to Troy when the war is over."

The girl nodded and Perseus told the Myrmidons to go and get another bed. The girl was beautiful with a doubt; her eyes were seemed to see his true self.

The Myrmidons brought in a bed smaller than Perseus' and put it three feet away from his bed, the girl nodded her head in thanks and got into the bed, her breathing got more calmer and even and soon she fell asleep, Perseus covered her with his blanket and kissed her forehead.

Perseus walked out of his tent, the sun was almost going to set and the moon was about to rise, the walls of Troy could be seen even from this distance.

Only a small fraction of soldiers were lost in the battle against the Trojans that morning, the soldiers moved around quietly getting ready to burn the bodies of the dead.

Perseus walked along the beach and stopped and stared out towards the ocean, the waves hit his feet, Perseus smiled and walked back towards the camp.

**Ω**

The men had dug up sand and brought it over to another place to make a mound of sand, the soldiers had put up wooden planks on top of the sand and one by one placed two golden drachmas on top of the eyes of the top. Agamemnon was handed a torch to light the fire, he took a deep breath and brought the torch down, one by one, the bodies were enveloped by the fire.

Perseus muttered a prayer in Ancient Greek and left to go towards his tent, the girl was still sleeping. Perseus threw himself on to the bed, in hopes that the war would end soon, thoughts were rushing through his head, especially thoughts about the girl named Piper that he had met that very morning.

**Ω**

Perseus awoke to the sound of the birds chirping and the soldiers hitting their swords against their shields as they got ready to go to war against Troy yet again. Perseus rubbed his eyes with one hand and realized that weight on his chest. The girl's head was on his chest, and her body almost on top of his, her hair was sprawled across his chest. Perseus smiled a little before waking her up.

"Piper." Perseus whispered softly.

Her eyes slowly opened and looked deep into Perseus' eyes, and immediately got up. She straightened her hair before saying, "I am sorry my lord. I didn't mean to get into your bed; the memories of the soldiers taking me from my home were taunting me."

As she got up to leave, Perseus grabbed her arm, "No harm done Piper, I wish that you do not call me my lord, please. My name is Perseus; you are welcome to sleep in my bed whenever you wish to."

Piper nodded, and Perseus continued, "We go to war today, don't leave this tent."

Piper suddenly hugged him, Perseus felt tears on his chest, she suddenly looked up with tears in her eyes, "Please Perseus, I beg of you, don't kill my family or the other priestesses."

Perseus opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He nodded his head. To him, her eyes were more beautiful with the sun shining through the tent door.

"I must leave now, wait for my return Piper." Perseus couldn't stop looking into her eyes; he felt the need to keep looking for hours. Her hand was on his chest; their eyes never left each other's. Perseus knew he had to leave now, he moved his head until it was near her ear, "I have to leave Piper, please."

Perseus put a strand of hair behind her ear, and slowly tuned around, her hand found its way to his hand, he walked towards the tent door, her hand slowly leaving his.

Perseus took one last look at her before leaving the tent and started his way towards his master. Achilles was waiting for him at the front of the army, the Myrmidons behind him.

Achilles' spear and gladius was in his hands, his helmet was on, and Perseus could see the Trojans assemble at the front gates. Agamemnon and his brother, Menelaus, were to lead the Greeks to war, Achilles snorted at the idea, he and his Myrmidons wouldn't die for Agamemnon, they would instead love to see his dead body.

The Greek soldiers assembled in a phalanx formation behind their kind Agamemnon, as they rode towards the Trojans, Perseus could see Prince Hector and Prince Paris in front of their soldiers.

Hector and Paris strode up to Agamemnon and Menelaus in their chariots, Paris cleared his throat, "Menelaus, I love Helen with all my heart, I wish to fight against you." He swallowed and looked at Menelaus' expression; the man had an evil smirk on his face. Paris continued, "The winner gets Helen and this ends the war."

"What if I were to win boy?" Menelaus growled.

Paris took a deep breath, "If you win, you get Helen, and of course, the war still continues on."

Agamemnon looked at the boy with disdain before turning his back, and walked over to his soldiers, Menelaus got ready to fight, his sword was out in front of him, Agamemnon raised his hand, and said, "You are not to fight brother."

Menelaus had a look of bewilderment on his face, "Why is that brother?"

Agamemnon looked at his brother for minutes, before answering, "I cannot lose you brother, let Achilles or someone else fight for you."

Menelaus growled at Paris before walking back towards his brother's side, Agamemnon turned to look at Achilles, "You will fight against that boy Achilles."

Achilles snorted, "I have no wish to fight against that boy, Agamemnon. Let Perseus fight."

Achilles turned his head to the side to face Perseus, "Fight the prince Perseus, use whatever I've taught you. Show no mercy, kill the boy. If his brother interferes, I'll personally kill him."

Perseus nodded and took his gladius out; he walked towards Paris, the prince had a look of fear on his face after he saw Perseus' eyes, the sea green eyes of Perseus glowed, his cold persona made everyone fear him, especially everyone in the Trojan army.

Perseus raised his gladius, he grabbed the armor that was on his back and threw it to the ground, as well as the helmet that was on his head.

Perseus smirked at Paris, the young prince was shaking in fear, the prince grabbed his sword and charged towards Perseus, Perseus jumped in the air and kicked his shield; the shield flew from his grasp and landed on the ground.

Perseus slowly walked towards the prince, the prince started to walk backwards, Perseus started to run towards Paris, he thrusted and swipe at the prince, the prince barely able to withstand the hits Perseus was giving him. Perseus punched his face, the helmet came off, and the prince's mouth was bleeding.

Perseus thrusted his sword into the boy's arm, the Prince screamed in agony. Perseus yanked his sword out to his red blood come rushing out. Paris picked himself up from the ground and started to run back to the palace. Perseus smirked and unsheathed his gladius and walked towards Achilles. Achilles nodded at him and the two of them walked towards the cliffs, the Myrmidons behind them. They had done their part in this war, Agamemnon ordered the soldiers to attack.

The Trojans and the Greeks collided; blood covering the ground, countless bodies littered the ground. Agamemnon started to laugh maniacally, his brother Menelaus joining in. Achilles shook his head in disgust and continued his way towards the mountains.

Perseus knew that the Greeks couldn't breech the walls of Troy, only if they could get inside then they could conquer Troy. The Greeks had managed to push the Trojan army back to the gates of Troy, the archers continued to kill one soldier at a time, until Menelaus suggested they retreat.

Agamemnon looked at his brother with a crazed look, "Why retreat now? We have them on the run brother; tomorrow our army could conquer Troy if we go at this pace."

"There won't be an army left if you don't retreat." Menelaus bellowed at his brother.

Agamemnon turned to look at the bodies of the dead, only 30,000 Greek soldiers were left, he raised his hand and yelled, "RETREAT!"

The Greeks turned around and ran back towards the mountains, the Trojans ran behind them, the Greek archers taking them out. Hector looked at the scene with a calm look, before realization dawned on his face, "Don't go any further, we're in the line of their archers now. Send a messenger hawk to the Greeks so they could pick up their dead."

The men nodded and walked back into the city.

**Ω**

Perseus made in his way to his tent, on the way taking his armor off. Piper rushed to meet him, "Perseus, are you okay?" She had a concerned look on her face.

Perseus smiled at her before lying down on his bed, he grabbed her arm and made her lay down beside him, her head was on his shoulder. The two just looked towards the ceiling without making sound, until Perseus stood up and put an arm around her shoulders and made her follow him to the ocean.

The sun was about to set as the two came to the beach, Perseus turned to look into her eyes, her eyes never stopped changing color. For once, his cold sea green eyes softened when he looked at her. The two of them continued to look at each other as the sun set and moon came out. Perseus thought she looked even more gorgeous when the moon's light was reflected on her face. He didn't want this moment to end, neither did she.

**A/N- This indeed will be a Percy/Piper. I just don't think there are enough of those out there, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, I was going to update Child of the Aesir, but I thought of this chapter, so I just typed it out. I planned on making this 3k words or more, but this was all I could think of, sorry. But I will write more next time. **

**Stay tuned more to come. Don't forget to check out my other stories and don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I am deeply sorry that I didn't update this story, but to make it up to you, I promise to write longer chapters, and thank you to those that reviewed this story. **

**Summary- ****Under**** the wing of Achilles, Perseus was taught to show no mercy, kill anyone, or anything in battle. Will Perseus change his ways for Olympus? Or will his disrespect for the gods get him killed? AU.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Chapter 3**

The day was foggy as Perseus left his tent, the girl Piper had left that night before. Saying nothing. Thought a part of him still missed the days they had together. But it was highly unlikely she would've stayed with Perseus, for she was one that served the gods, did their bidding, and him, only a fighter that lived for glory like his mentor, his disrespect for the gods would someday get him killed, and Perseus knew that. But yet, he stood unafraid, and fought any challenge that came his way, something that the gods envied, and yet, they so deeply wanted to destroy him.

Perseus knew that the war was closing to an end; the numbers of soldiers on both sides were heavily decreasing. But Agamemnon was blind, blind of that fact that his entire army was close to getting wiped out, and for what? For only a woman that he loved, but that same woman would never love him.

Perseus sighed; he had a bad feeling, a feeling that will soon cause him to leave. He did not know why, but he did.

He saw a figure dressed almost like his mentor, Achilles run across his gaze. He frowned, if he were another person in the army, he might have believed that his person was indeed a fake, but yet, he was intrigued, intrigued that this person would dress up as his mentor.

He followed the man until the man stopped in front of the Myrmidon's camp, to Perseus, it seemed like the man was giving orders, orders for what you would ask. The man and the Myrmidons boarded the ships, and set their course for Troy.

Perseus started to walk towards his mentor's tent, and his assumptions were indeed true. Achilles was resting inside of his tent, but he wondered why any man would take the armor and weapon of Achilles. For one reason Perseus thought, for glory.

**Ω**

Perseus and Achilles rushed to the only ship docked on the harbor, without informing Agamemnon or anybody else, the two set sail to follow their fellow Myrmidons ship. Minutes passed by and nothing came into view, but at once a battle came into their view. A battle that could be seen all the way out in sea, blood drenched the sands, limbs covered the ground.

From this view Perseus saw only one thing leading the battle, that one thing seemed irrelevant to him, but to Achilles, it was his cousin, his cousin Patroclus, His brother in arm, and to see him fighting for his death for Agamemnon, aggravated Achilles., to the point where Achilles would kill for joy, for his own amusement. Their ship docked at long last, at once Achilles left the ship, Perseus following closely, his battle armor and gladius in hand.

When Achilles and Perseus reached the land the two forces were fighting on, Achilles stopped his tracks, to see one thing, Hector beheading his cousin, his brother in arm Patroclus.

No words left the mount of the greatest warrior to live, though he may have killed plenty, it was to protect his brother in arms, but seeing his enemy so coldly killing his cousin, overwhelmed him. Rage overtook his body, and he slowly walked towards the corpse of his cousin, and picked his gladius up from the ground.

Hector's face was filled with fear, he hadn't yet to encounter the wrath of Achilles, and no warrior wished to encounter that, only Perseus had encountered his mentor's rage, and he was the only one to live through it.

Achilles' slow pace turned into a jog, even though he didn't wear any armor, his bathing in the Styx helped, for he did not need to protect himself, it was the enemy that needed to protect themselves, one by one, men fell down, experiencing a painful death. Many started to back up in order to save their prince Hector. But Achilles demolished what little force they had to begin with.

Perseus knew that it was his time to interfere; his mentor has to calm down, otherwise the devastation he would cause would be too horrid, he would burn down Troy, every sanctuary dedicated to the gods. Even though Perseus hated the gods with every fiber of his body, even he knew that the gods would have no mercy even on Achilles.

He unsheathed his sword, and followed the path that his mentor took, at once when his mentor turned to strike at another man, Perseus brought his sword up to intercept his mentor's thrust.

Achilles looked at Perseus with a look of bewilderment evident on his face. Perseus looked into his eyes, and said, "You cannot keep on doing this Achilles, let us take our brother in arm back to our camping ground and give him the honor he deserves, and may we pray that he deserves his place in Elysium."

Achilles stared into his eyes for a brief moment before sighing, and unsheathing his and glaring at Hector once more, and turned his back onto Troy and started walking down the path of destruction he had created seconds ago.

Perseus sighed; he did all he could do, but now, only time could tell how his mentor would be like after this day. He ordered his Myrmidons to pick Patroclus from the ground, careful not to let any sand get into his body.

One by one, the Myrmidons filled the ships to go back to the camping ground, Perseus and Achilles silent at the front of the ship, awaiting the rest of the day to come.

**Ω**

The Greek soldiers had made a large mount from the sand to place the body of Patroclus on, the body now on top of a flat wooden platform. Slowly Agamemnon slid two golden drachmas from his pouch and put them over the eyes of Patroclus, soon after he called Achilles up to the platform, for one thing, to burn the body of Patroclus. For the first time in his life, Perseus saw his mentor let a tear fall.

Minutes passed by and the men slowly retreated back to their tents, leaving only Perseus and Achilles behind. Achilles let out a deep breath, "Now you see why I despise the gods so much Perseus, they use you for their own amusement, for their own benefit, and you don't get anything in return other than death."

All Perseus could do was nod, Achilles continued, "You now see the virtue of being merciless, without it, you are nothing. That is why I taught you that from the very start, to become a great warrior, and to truly see that the gods are like."

Perseus looked into the fire that was still burning; his eyes never left the fire. Almost remembering the times his father would come to visit his mother and him when he was a baby, he could see that Achilles was right, his father only wanted Perseus to grow up, only to save his ass.

"Get ready Perseus, tomorrow we go to war. I want to expect nothing less from you, show me what you have learned under me for the past years. Show me that you are truly able to master the art of the sword. Show me that you are able to go farther than your expectations, _without_ my guidance." Achilles didn't even wait for Perseus to reply, as he got up and left. Leaving Perseus pondering over what his mentor has just said.

**Ω**

The air stuck against Perseus' skin as he exited his tent, the sun had yet to come out and the men were crowded against the fire, as he gazed towards them, he saw a man holding a horse, but he didn't knew that this would help them win the war.

Perseus made his way towards the men, his eyes still fixed on the horse in the man's grip. An idea started forming through his head, if the Greeks couldn't get in the city of Troy from the outside, why couldn't they go in from the outside?

"Odysseus." The man raised his head at his name, his eyebrow rose, "Yes sir, how may I help you?"

Perseus studied the horse in the man's hand yet again, before answering, "I need your help, I have an idea to force our way into the city of Troy." At this the man around them became quiet and listened to the idea.

Perseus cleared his throat before continuing, "If we cannot get into Troy from the outside, why can we not get in form the inside?" Most of the men around him became confused immediately, but Odysseus knew exactly what Perseus was thinking about.

"Brilliant! Yes, that might be able to work, we might able to construct something that might able to uphold all of the men, and force out way into the city without showing them that it is us."

The eyes of Perseus glowed even more, and gathered the men to build something that would soon make its way into history, but he never knew that it would come at a cost.

Days passed by and the men had started and were applying the finishing touches to what later became known as the Trojan horse.

The outside was made from the leather from those that had fallen in battle against the Trojans, and it was sturdy enough to hold one thousand men. That was all that was left of the Greek army; the rest had fallen in the battle.

One by one the men crammed into the horse, his mentor Achilles one of the first to enter, his eyes met Perseus and then proceeded to turn away and help another of his Myrmidon's into the horse.

A messenger hawk was sent to the Trojans that the gods had sent them a gift and it was close to the camping grounds of the Greeks, but they never knew that it would be filled with Greek warriors, and they never that by taking this gift into their city, their city would be lost forever.

Perseus was one of the last to enter, and he could see the edge of the city from the horizon, dozens of men came into his vision before he was forced to enter the horse as well.

Minutes passed by and no sound came from the outside, until a voice came, "What do you think it is Prince Hector? I say that we burn it to the ground."

Another voice rang out form the difference, "Finally, the gods have answered out prayers, and disease finally killed those wretched Greeks."

From outside Hector studied the sculpture carefully before rereading the note that was from the gods, "I believe we should take it men, especially since it is from the gods themselves."

Men started to attach ropes around the horse, and Perseus felt the horse start to move, his mouth morphed into a slight smile, as they waited for the horse to enter the city.

**Ω**

Perseus guessed that celebrations were going out from outside, for the end of the war, and the victory of Troy, but when midnight struck, and the city fell asleep, they would never knew what hit them.

The Horse was positioned to what Perseus thought as the center of the city, which gave them the advantage to attack the city from all directions.

Slowly the music and the celebrations faded and all that was left was the sound of wolves howling, and owls hooting. Soon after Perseus gave them the single to start the assault, one by one, the men dropped ropers towards the ground, and soon after all the men were outside.

Perseus started his run towards the city, taking out the guards left and right, he saw his mentor from the corner of his eye heading towards the palace, but he didn't take much notice of it.

Minutes passed by and fires erupted from every part of Troy, screams echoed through the city, women and children tried to escape while the men tried fighting, but their attempts failed, the Greeks slaughtered them all, leaving nothing behind.

Perseus started his way up towards the palace, guards left and right tried to kill him, but their attempts were left in vain. He made his way towards the garden, his eyes never leaving his enemies. Perseus would never kill women or children, but he would kill those that threatened him in a blink of an eye. Guards came at him, one by one Perseus slashed, and thrusted at them, blood gushing out from every part of their body.

When Perseus exposed the last remainder of the guards, he turned around, and saw something that shocked him to his very core. His mentor leaning on his sword which was implanted to the ground, which an arrow through his heel. His Achilles' heel.

As he looked at the man that had shot the arrow, he felt rage coursing through him, if it not for this man, there would be no war to begin with.

Paris.

Perseus ran towards the man, jumping over the small balcony, and swung his sword in an arc, a devastating arc that struck the Prince his heart, and ended his life.

Perseus ran to his mentor, the man that had raised him throughout seventeen years of his life. The very man that taught him how to survive now lay almost dead at his feet. Perseus went down on his knees, and slowly tried to take the arrows that had implanted themselves in Achilles' armor out, Achilles let out a grown at fell into his arms.

Perseus gathered up courage, and said, "You knew all along you would die if you brought yourself into this war, but yet, you came."

Achilles smiled a smile that was probably his last, "No Perseus, I came here not because of that, but for you. You had much to learn, but now you have enough experience to make your own path in this world, I have lived a glorifying life, earn your place in this world Perseus." Suddenly a new energy found him, and he grabbed his gladius which had fallen to the ground and stabbed it above Perseus, and a grunt came from above him. His mentor's gladius stuck out from Hector's chest.

Perseus turned to look at his mentor, "You saved me, even when you were on the brink of death."

Achilles tried his best to nod, "I have done what I could for this world Perseus, now it is your chance. As I have said, prove to me that you now a true warrior." At once his eyes turned blank, and his body turned stiff, and Perseus knew that his mentor, the very mentor that had nurtured him, protected him, and guided him was now dead.

**Ω**

Perseus watched as the flames of his mentor grew higher and higher, and he vowed that he would acknowledge his mentor's sayings, and prove his worth to him, and Perseus would do anything to do that.

Perseus could only mutter a few sentences, and those sentences would prove to Achilles that he would prove himself worthy.

"Let them know that I lived in the time of Hector, the protector of Troy.

Let them know that I witnessed the love Paris had for Helen,

And let them know that most importantly; I lived in the time of Achilles, the greatest warrior to ever live."

**A/N- This was probably my favorite chapter to write, and I hope to write longer ones if I can. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and stay tuned. More to come.**

**~Cemil**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- lolol. Barely got any reviews for that last chapter, but it's all good. Thank you to those that did review. Appreciate it. **

**Also, in the first chapter, I wrote out that Percy saw Hestia in his vision in the River Styx, that's false. I was meaning to write it as Piper, but guess it came out wrong. Anyways, Enjoy. **

**In this story, Perseus **_**will **_**to Camp Half-Blood eventually, since he's immortal due to the River Styx, and he **_**will**_** meet Piper later on. **

**Chapter 4 **

**Macedonian, Ancient Greece**

Days had passed by since his mentor's death; Perseus could only wander Greece, in hopes of improving himself, mentally and physically. His memories clouded with the thoughts of his mentor, Achilles. After his mentor had died, Perseus could only wish that his mentor's legacy would continue, and had made his gladius his own.

The blade felt comfortable, but yet, the irony followed. The blade had ended countless lives, destroyed limbs, spilled blood, but yet to Perseus, this was the reason why he picked the blade up. He wanted to end the gods for what they did, for taking away the only person that had cared for him.

Perseus sighed for the hundredth time today, he had nothing left to do in life, and he was still improving his sword skills any chance he got. But he could only do so much on his own.

His gladius was in his hand, and he slowly started to swing it. His hopes of being the greatest sword fighter to ever live were slowly diminishing, but he didn't know that he would soon reignite that hope. His last words when Achilles had died were still in his head, and he yet again muttered them, "Let them know that I lived in the time of Hector, the protector of Troy. Let them know that I witnessed the love Paris had for Helen, And let them know that most importantly; I lived in the time of Achilles, the greatest warrior to ever live."

He had yet to achieve the talent his mentor had, but Perseus didn't let those kind of thoughts cloud his mind. If only he could get to the Aegean Sea, he could improve his powers of the water, the very power he had inherited from the gods. But in time, he would have to rely on them.

**Ω**

Days passed by, and in a weeks' time Perseus had made it to the Aegean Sea, his mind clouded with the thoughts of how he would use water, and his excitement increased. As he slowly moved into the water, his sore legs from walking immediately turned better, his breathing turned to normal, and all thoughts cleared from his head.

He looked out into the distance, and saw a small wave coming towards him. A man slowly started trudging out from the water, a man that reminded him of someone. But yet, the man put off a strong aura, an aura of ancient power.

The man chuckled at Perseus' expression, "Do not fret young Perseus, I have watched you since the day you were born. I have watched you progress, and improve your skills. I have seen you evolve from a mere boy, to a strong willed man."

All Perseus could do was ask one question, "Who are you?"

The man chuckled once again, and answered, "I am Nereus, the old man of the sea." The man had a twinkle in his eye, which made Perseus immediately like him.

Nereus continued, "It seems to me that you are Poseidon's son, correct?"

Perseus nodded.

"Good, come with me. I will teach you, even those techniques that have been banned because of the Ancient Laws of the Gods. I will teach you to the point where you know how to control water to its best. Do you accept Perseus?"

Perseus thought for a few minutes, he didn't have anything to lose, and if he would accept this man's offer, he would be able to complete his promise to Achilles.

Perseus looked into his eyes, and nodded his head, "I accept." For once in Perseus' life he would be able to stand for something, he would create his own legacy.

**Ω**

**2,000 Years Later.**

The eyes of Perseus Jackson glowed brighter than before. The centuries of training had done wonders on his body. He wasn't by any means weak; no he was nowhere near weak. But the years of solitude, with no one other than Nereus had changed his personality into one that was merciless in battle. Just like his mentor.

His prowess over water had developed into that of a Primordial's. Not even the wise old man of the Sea could best him, but in all due respect, Perseus would never be what he is today. But Perseus didn't know that the Olympians would want his help today, and nor did he know that he would be forced to help.

His teacher for the past two millennia approached him, a smile evident on his face. The years had aged his face, though was immortal, he still aged nevertheless.

"I must commend you Perseus, you have done what no one else has accomplished, and you truly have made your mentor proud. I as well am proud of you. But my life force is diminishing, by dusk I will fade into nothingness and retire into the dark void."

Perseus nodded his head; he knew that this day would come. "Thank you for everything Nereus, for without you, I would be nothing. For you had given me a hope, a hope to create my legacy in this world. For the past 2,000 years, I always tried my best, and always tried in vain to excel past my potential. So again, thank you."

Nereus smiled, the boy had become almost like a son to him. "Fate needed someone like you Perseus, someone that would save the world, and I only deemed it necessary to help you. Think of it as nothing."

Perseus nodded, a smile in his face, but the smile never reached his eyes, for his eyes only had sadness for his teacher. The same teacher that would fade come dusk.

"I think this is goodbye Perseus, may we meet again someday." Nereus said, smiling at his student for the last time, before turning his back on him, and started walking back towards the sea.

One thought was going through Perseus' head, 'Yes, may we meet again someday, Teacher." And as soon as those words crossed his mind, he turned away and started to go his own way, still not able to comprehend the fact that his teacher would fade.

Perseus could see thunderclouds start to form, and a sneer became evident on his face, he didn't want to see the gods, nor did he want to help them. But something inside of him knew that he would have to help.

At once Perseus was transported to a palace of some sort, the only place on this world that could be as big. Olympus.

His eyes' glow intensified, and he deprived himself of any emotion, though he didn't respect the gods, a calling from the gods meant a crucifying death, even though Perseus was immortal thanks to the River Styx, the Fates could easily rip him of his curse if it need be.

The doors of the throne room opened to reveal the Olympian Council, Perseus had never before seen any of the gods before in his life, but this was far more than he expected. He moved forward slowly, and didn't even bother to bow down to the gods. From the corner of his eye, he saw children around his age, and he assumed which were around his age. He still had his mentor's gladius in his hand, and his armor from the Trojan War was already on him, he just didn't see the need to ever take it off.

Once he was stationed in front of the gods, his glowing eyes stared into each of their eyes, before asking in a low voice, "Why have you gods called me here today?"

No one had the guts to talk to the gods this way, but then again, no one had the power Perseus had. Perseus could hear the demigod's in the corner gasp.

"Look here boy, we are in need of help, and war is upon us. You have experience, so if I may ask, will you help us?" Zeus asked his rage barely containable.

Perseus scoffed, "Why would I help someone as low as you? You have given me nothing but pain and misery, because of you my mother died, and more importantly, because of you my mentor Achilles died." Perseus finished anger evident on his face.

The demigod's wore confused looks; the man in front of them lived in the Achilles. How would he still be alive after two millennia?

Zeus sighed, the boy was right. "We are sorry for what we did, we didn't want the things in the past to happen, but those are in the past now. Forget about them Perseus, continue with your life. You fought in the Trojan War, we need your help. Or else, this world is doomed."

Perseus seemed to think about it, his eyes looked around the room until they rested on the demigods. The children of the gods were looking directly at him, but the sight of his glowing green eyes steered them away.

"Tell me one reason why I should help?" Perseus asked.

A girl the same as Perseus answered, "For without you Perseus, we are doomed. For without you every one will die. I have seen you kill in cold blood in battle, I have seen your good side as well, and you are our only hope Perseus."

The girl reminded him of someone, and then it stuck him. This was the very girl that Perseus had talked with, spent time with, the very girl that had left him without a word a day later.

The Priestess Piper.

Her kaleidoscope eyes bore into Perseus'; to Perseus she was the same gorgeous girl he had ever seen. Her eyes slowly coming towards his, her pace sped up a little, until they were almost nose to nose.

"Help us Perseus." Piper whispered.

Perseus' grip on his gladius tightened, "You left me to go back to Troy years ago, why are you asking me now to save your ass?"

Perseus pushed past Piper and went to stand closer to the gods, "I will help. But only on one condition, once the war is over, I get to leave."

Zeus eagerly nodded his eyes full of hope. "Very well, you must accompany the demigods to Camp Half-Blood; there you must set up defense and offense, as well as teach the real ways of sword fighting."

Perseus nodded, he was finally going to test his true strength in the upcoming war. His thoughts were interrupted by the god of war, Ares.

His mother wouldn't have died if it weren't for the war god, nor would his mentor would've Achilles died. Every single particle in his party was telling him to get revenge, he would get his revenge, but the war god would have to attack Perseus first.

Ares cracked his neck and his knuckles before summoning himself armor and a double edged sword, Perseus knew what was going to happen, and he let Fate play out the rest.

"I've seemed to hear that you're pretty good at using a sword." Perseus didn't answer, Ares' eyes filled with flames and he continued, "Why don't we test it out?"

Ares threw himself at Perseus, his sword coming down in a long arc; Perseus stepped forward as and caught the blade with his Gladius. Ares charged at the student of Achilles, his sword pointing towards his chest, right when the sword was about to strike his chest, Perseus jumped, and at the same time twisted side ways to knock the War God's sword of out his hand.

Ares sneered, "You're pretty good, Achilles has taught you well. But no matter, you cannot best the War God." Yet again, he charged at Perseus. Suddenly Perseus stuck Ares in the chest with the butt of his gladius sending the God of War crashing into his own throne. Minutes passed by and the War God slowly picked up self-up, his body deeply bruised from the strike and his breathing labored.

"Tired already? That was only a warm up God of War." Perseus stated, his eyes glowing fiercer than ever.

The Olympians gawked at the tremendous amount of power Perseus was displaying; the girl Piper wore a worried expression.

Perseus beckoned Ares to come at him, Ares blinded by charged at Perseus, but paid the price dearly. In a quick movement, Perseus dashed at the charging God of War in a black blur colliding against each other.

The force sent Ares back, but Perseus stood his ground, his gladius tight in his hand. Perseus slowly started walking towards the War God, and pointed the tip of his gladius under Ares' chin, and said, "Yield War God, you have clearly lost."

Ares nodded, and Perseus said nothing but turned his back on him. Ares in seconds was up and charged at the retreating of Perseus, at a split second, Perseus thrusted his gladius into the chest of Ares, and said, "A warrior does not attack a retreating figure; you are nothing but a coward God of War."

The body of Ares fell the ground in a thud; Perseus' eyes met Piper for a few seconds before turning away and walking away from the Throne Room.

Piper ran after him, beckoning the demigod in the corner to follow, their expression awed by how quickly Perseus had destroyed the War God in battle.

Perseus knew that he would get followed, and so he let the girl and her friends catch up. "Perseus, please talk to me."

Without turning to look at her, he answered, "I am not here to talk to you, or anyone else. I am her for one thing, and that one thing is to win a war, and create my own legacy, for myself and to complete the promise I made to Achilles."

Piper could only look into the eyes of Perseus, he asked, "How are you alive? When we met years ago, you were only but a priestess, how did you obtain immortality?"

Piper laughed an angelic smile, "My mother was Aphrodite, when I had found that out, I wanted to confront her, to confront her and ask her why she didn't keep me as a baby and gave me to the Trojans."

Perseus nodded, "That is why you left so abruptly without saying a goodbye."

Piper looked away; her eyes couldn't meet his and nodded.

"We must go to the camp Perseus, can we please talk later?"

Perseus sighed and nodded, and followed Piper down the elevator.

**A/N- That was it for this chapter, the War will be begin in a few chapters, and Percy and Piper will be together eventually in the end. Also Luke isn't dead in this story, just giving a heads up.**

**Don't forget to review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews, appreciate it. Also, Piper is immortal because since she was a priestess she gained immortality due to her respect for the Gods. I hope that answers all your questions on how Piper is immortal. This chapter will take place at Camp Half-Blood. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

**Camp Half-Blood**

The trip to the camp was rather unpleasant for Perseus. The demigods would constantly stare at him, his attire consisted on his battle armor from the Trojan War era, and his gladius sheathed in its sheath on his belt.

Piper had purposely chosen to seat next to the man, in hopes of talking with him. But to no avail, Perseus just wanted to get this war over with and go home.

The vans pulled up to a beautiful and serene camp, one that couldn't be seen by the mortals, one that was well protected attacks. But Perseus knew that with this upcoming War, this camp would be destroyed, one with the ground.

Perseus stepped out from the van, and took in a breath of air, his lungs rejoicing with oxygen. Piper stepped out from behind him, her emotions depleted because Perseus wouldn't talk to her, much less make eye contact.

A centaur galloped towards him from a large building, his bow and arrow slung on his back. "Welcome demigods." His eyes landed on Perseus, and his eyes widened. "Perseus? Is that you?"

Perseus smiled a soft smile, a smile that hadn't formed on his face for years. "Yes it is me Chiron."

"My boy, it is nice to see you." Chiron said while putting his arms around the man.

Though Chiron had never taught Perseus, but Perseus would always be beside Achilles when he went to meet with Chiron, and over years Perseus came to like Chiron.

"Come Demigods, we have much to talk about. An enemy that we don't know about and we must fight against it, we much to train for. Perseus will help wherever he can." His eyes shot to Perseus, and the man nodded his head.

Chiron continued, "We shall try to gather as much information we can about the enemy. Dismissed, please head to the arena."

Perseus sighed, and started his way towards the arena, least where he thought the arena was. Piper called his name out, and Perseus stopped, and turned his head a little to the right.

"What is it Daughter of Aphrodite?" Piper took a step back, she didn't expect this much hate towards her from him, her face covered in hurt. Despite that, she asked, "Are you really going to help us?"

Perseus nodded his head, "I will try my best."

Piper smiled a little, and rushed to his side, and told him to follow her towards the arena. The demigods behind them went to tell their siblings to report to the arena.

The arena was crowded, crowded to the point where there were almost no seats left. Perseus walked towards the middle of the arena, and stood by Chiron's side.

Chiron slammed his hoof on the ground, and the talking atmosphere ceased, and all eyes were on Chiron, and curious eyes were shot towards Perseus.

"From this day on campers, your training time shall increase. You shall get almost sleep, only a mere hour or two." The demigods looked at him with confused and shocked expressions, Chiron had never done something like this, but then again, he never did anything without a reason.

Chiron continued, "We are facing an enemy that we do not know about, therefore we must train harder than before. That is why everyone will train with Perseus." His left hand pointed towards Perseus slightly, "Do not underestimate Perseus. That is all the advice I can give you all. Partner up and start sparring." With that, Chiron turned back, and galloped out of the arena.

The sound of weapons being taken out was heard all around the arena; glances were still being fired towards Perseus who still stood in the middle of the arena. Though being the god's children they were nothing but ignorant little piece of shits in Perseus' eyes.

Perseus smirked a little, and swiftly unsheathed his gladius from its sheath and swung it in his hand, as if challenging the demigods to attack him.

Cocky expressions formed on the demigod's faces, and they all started to wonder how one man could defend himself against a hundred campers. The sound of feet hitting the ground could be heard as the campers advanced towards Perseus. Perseus only stood there, his eyes starting to glow.

The demigods charged Perseus in hopes of bringing him down by numbers, but they never knew that Perseus was capable of destroying an army without getting a scratch. Perseus blocked a sword coming at him with the base of his gladius, and kicked the camper behind him.

Perseus ducked sword after sword, though he wanted to kill them, he couldn't. The campers' numbers were starting to decrease; Perseus one by one hit the base of their swords until the sword flew out of the camper's hands.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning crashed through the roof and hit his body, even though it didn't hurt Perseus, he still felt a slight sting. The campers stopped their attack and their eyes focused on what Perseus would do next. Piper stood off to the side a concerned look on her face; she hadn't attempted to hurt Perseus.

Perseus' eyes scanned the arena until they stopped on a girl, a girl wearing a silver outfit. Her eyes shining and Perseus couldn't help but think of Zeus.

Perseus raised his hand and gallons of water rose from the ground, the girl's eyes widened. She never knew that this man would be a son of Poseidon. Gallons of water started rushing at her, suddenly the water turned to ice, and the ice was about to impale the girl in the chest when Perseus felt a touch on his shoulder, and the moving ice stopped.

A voice whispered in his ear, "Perseus, please don't."

Perseus turned to look at the beautiful girl that he met centuries ago, she hadn't changed. She still had those beautiful colorful eyes that Perseus would get lost in. She still had that soft hair that blew even in the slightest of winds, and Perseus knew that whatever he did, or how much passed, he would still love her.

The ice slowly melted and retreated underground, the girl's face was still laced with fear. Perseus still glared at her, and knew that he would get his revenge someday. Even if the bolt hadn't hurt him.

Perseus turned her back on the demigods and sheathed his gladius in his head and headed out the door. He could smell the ocean from yards away, even in his most angered state; the ocean would calm him down to the point of a serene state of mind.

Perseus continued on his way to the ocean, and sat down on the sand and looked out towards the horizon, the sun was about to set down and it gave off magnificent colors. He heard footsteps behind him, and immediately knew who it was, but he could only ignore it.

Piper sat down beside him, her hand slowly moving to rest on top of his. Perseus had yet to turn to face her, his mind clouded with memories of when they met.

"Why haven't you talked to me Perseus? I missed you for years, and you show up, and think that I'd ignore you?"

Perseus sighed and answered, "For years, I tried to find you. But my searches left me fruitless. When you left that day, a piece of me died. Now you ask why I ignore you, this is why I ignore you."

Understanding dawned on Piper, "I didn't mean to leave you that day Perseus, least I didn't want too. During the night, when all of the Greek army, including yourself was sleeping. The Trojans came to your camp, and took me away. I never meant to leave you that day, for when I left, I missed you every day. I wanted to find you after the war was over, but hearing that you left diminished my hopes of finding you."

Perseus' face was contorted into that of a confused one, everything he thought was wrong. But instead, Piper had never left him, she was forced to leave. He had hurt her for nothing. "Piper, I'm deeply sorry, I didn't know that you were forced to leave. Please, I'm sorry."

Piper looked into his glowing sea green eyes, and smiled. A smile that hadn't formed on her face since she left his side that day. Piper grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, and leaned her head and kissed him. To say that Perseus was shocked would be an understatement. As soon as his shock passed away, Perseus smiled into the kiss and returned it. As soon as Piper leaned back Perseus looked into her eyes once again, the very eyes that had made him get lost in them, and yet again, he was lost in those beautiful eyes once more.

Perseus rested his forehead against Piper's and whispered, "Piper."

Piper smiled, they never had the time to get together because of the war, but now that Perseus was back, she wanted to make his and her life complete. "Yes?"

"Know this, my life as you know it, is now complete. Thank you for everything, and know that I will always love you." Perseus said.

Piper never knew that Perseus loved, if only she knew that he did, she wouldn't have left his side. Even if she was being forced.

"I love you as well Perseus." Piper said, and both of them knew that whatever happened, they would be by each other's side. Perseus hugged her tight, showing her that he would protect her against anything that came their way.

**Ω**

The moonlight shinned through Perseus' eyelids as he moved his head, and slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know how long he had slept out here on the sand, but he felt something heavy on his chest, and he looked down to see dark brown hair sprawled against his torso, and a face that belonged to none other than Piper.

Suddenly explosions lit up the dark night, and campers suddenly rushed to the border. Piper woke up abruptly and her face turned a deep red when she noticed that she had fallen asleep on Perseus' chest. Perseus got up and grabbed Piper's hand and ran to help out the campers.

Monsters of every type surrounded the border, some monsters that Perseus had never seen before in his entire life. Perseus unsheathed his gladius, and turned to face Piper. He learned down to kiss her once more, and Piper whispered, "Be safe, please, for me?"

Perseus nodded his head and took off to fight, his gladius shone in the moonlight. Monster turned to golden dust in his path, and Perseus continued his destruction until his head turned to right when he heard a scream. He saw Piper screaming as a Minotaur approached her, Perseus thought back to the time when his own mother died because of the Minotaur sent by Zeus. His face contorted into a mask of anger and he threw his gladius like a javelin, and saw it impale into the beast's furry chest.

He ran to his girlfriend's side immediately, "Are you alright Piper?"

Piper nodded her head as a yes, and leaned up towards Perseus to kiss him, to show him that she was alright.

As soon as they ended the kiss, a sword was thrown against Perseus' back, his curse protecting his life once more. As Perseus turned around to face the man that had thrown the sword, he saw Hyperion, with an evil smirk on his face, and Perseus knew that at this point, the War had started.

**A/N- I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, and I am sorry that this chapter was short. Also, if you think that Perseus and Piper getting together was quick, then I am sorry for that as well. The war has started; let's see what's to come. Stay tuned, more to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews, appreciate them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. **

**To Iamsopretty44, the person that thinks my spelling is bad. – **_**No you dumbass, I never said that your spelling was bad, nor did I ever attempt to read your stories, why? Because they were shit. You blocked me because I was trying to defend my friend when you were bitching at him who was right on every single concept you criticized him for. You think you're giving me a "bad rep" by writing irrelevant bullshit as a "review". No, that isn't giving me a bad rep, that's making you look like a major bitch. But then again, I wouldn't expect anything else from a kid that's 11 years old. **_

**Sorry, on with the story all. **

Chapter 6

**Camp Half-Blood**

"Why are you here Hyperion?" Perseus asked with a stern face.

Hyperion laughed, "You don't know what you're dealing with kid, if you think the Titans are only in this war, think again."

Perseus looked at him with a confused expression; Hyperion was the only one here. How could there be different deities in this war? But, Perseus didn't know that he would find out soon enough.

Hyperion noticed the look on his face immediately, and continued, "Oh yes Perseus, you shall soon find out. This was only a small fraction of the army you shall face in the future. Until we meet again Perseus."

Perseus unsheathed his sword when Hyperion dissolved in a shower of light, relief etched on his face. He needed to figure out who his enemy was, and quickly. He turned toward Piper and smiled, and intertwined their fingers together.

His eyes met Chiron's and he nodded, telling him that they would talk soon. Perseus walked towards the beach once again and sat down. The ocean was much fiercer than it was earlier on that day. Perseus felt the waves hit his legs by each second.

"Piper" Perseus whispered his voice barely audible.

Piper turned around to face him, and Perseus continued, "I do not wish for you to aid me in this War, I can't lose you Piper, not again."

Piper knew that arguing would get her nowhere, but she desperately wanted to help him. She knew that Perseus alone could wipe out armies without breaking a sweat, but a voice deep inside her knew that that wouldn't happen this time and that Perseus would need all the help he needed.

"Very well Perseus, I shall not intervene but please let me help you indirectly then." Piper said, tears brimming her eyes.

Perseus nodded, "The nights getting old, we should head to bed."

Piper nodded, and kissed Perseus softly before getting up and heading towards her mother's cabin. Perseus needed some alone time to think, he knew that he couldn't fight this war alone. He would talk to Chiron tomorrow, the stress on his body was getting too much and he needed a place to sleep. No way in hell would he sleep in Poseidon's cabin.

Years of fighting alongside with Achilles taught him to use his surroundings, whether it be for war, or for his case, a place to sleep. He gathered a large amount of leaves from the ground from the base of the trees and laid down on the ground, as soon as his head touched the softness of the leaves, blackness overtook him at once.

**Ω**

**Perseus' Dream**

The only things Perseus saw were trees, nothing more, nothing less. He could hear wolves howling, owls hooting, but those creatures weren't in his vision. Hours passed by, and Perseus saw himself still walking, a destination still not in his mind.

Suddenly he stopped; he could see the outline of a man standing on top of a cliff. The man slowly starting walking towards him as he jumped down from the cliff.

Perseus could see the man clearly now, he only had one arm. His armor gold and a type of sword he had never seen before. His helmet had golden wings sprouting out from the sides, a long black cape dangling from his shoulders. His eyes almost like a wild ice storm at its midst. His eyes held a power like Perseus had never seen before, to Perseus it felt like he was almost getting turned to stone.

"It is nice to finally meet you Perseus Jackson." The man's voice echoed throughout the forest, almost as if the forest itself depended on the man's power.

The man chuckled at Perseus' confusion, "Dear me, I have forgotten to introduce myself, I am Tyr, Norse god of combat."

Perseus internally gasped, if Norse deities were out there, so will their enemies as well. Perseus finally understood who they would be facing, and if Tyr was the one to talk to him about it, then Perseus knew that they had almost no chance of winning this war without help.

"Why have you come here Tyr?" Perseus asked his voice without respect.

Tyr chuckled again, "You know kid, I like you. You don't even give a shit to anyone; you just do your own thing. That's why you're unique Perseus, that's why the Norse gods favor you."

Perseus smiled, he always involuntarily gained the favor of the gods. Even though he never respected the gods. Tyr continued, "I am here to inform you of the threat Perseus, know that the threat may kill everyone you hold dear to you. Perseus, you will have to destroy Fenrir before the world as we know it, is lost."

Even to Perseus that was a lot to take in, he only knew so little about Fenrir. "We can't win this war by ourselves Tyr, we need help."

"You are definitely underestimating your abilities as a warrior Perseus, which is why I am here to give you my blessing."

"**La Norse makt kjøre gjennom venene, la dem vite din styrke, la dem kjenne kraften av Tyr." *****

Perseus was consumed in a flash of bright green light, and as the light subsided he felt different. He felt as if he had all the power in the world, but he only wanted to use that power to save his loved one, and most importantly Piper.

He bowed towards the god in front of him, "I appreciate your help Lord Tyr. Thank you." For once in his lifetime, a god had gained his respect.

"One more thing Perseus. Let me see your gladius." Perseus was hesitant, hesitant to hand over the sword that his master had fought years with.

"I understand your hesitation, but the choice is yours" Tyr said and waited for Perseus to give him an answer.

A voice deep inside of Perseus told him to give the gladius to the man in front of him; he sighed and gave him the gladius.

Tyr whispered a few sentences and the gladius glowed a bright white, "The sword is still the same Perseus, I have only fused with the metal the Norse use. The sword will help you in your times of need like it usually did, but know that this sword is much, much durable and stronger than before."

"Thank you once again." Perseus whispered.

"The abilities are yours to figure out Perseus, may the Norns be with you." As soon as the words left his mouth, he turned away and started to walk away. When he was out of sight, Perseus immediately woke up.

Perseus went for his gladius, nothing had changed, but he knew that the metal would be defiantly stronger now. He had to smile at that.

Perseus left to go towards the big house, the sun was just rising over the horizon so he knew only Chiron would be awake during this time, and the campers would be asleep as well.

Perseus knocked on the door until a stressed centaur opened the door, and smiled. "Ahh, what have you come here to talk about Perseus? Couldn't sleep, eh?"

Perseus smiled at the way his father figure talked, and smiled a little. "No, I learned about what we're supposed to face."

At once Chiron's face turned from playful to serious, and said, "Please continue Perseus."

Perseus nodded, and continued. "I had a dream tonight, and the gods from other regions are very well alive. Tyr came to me in my dreams."

To say that Chiron was shocked would be an understatement, he had a theory that the other gods were alive, but nothing had confirmed his thoughts until now.

Perseus continued, "We are facing none other than Fenrir, and from what I have learned about him, we have almost no chance. The only chance we have is very slim. Chiron, I don't know what to do anymore."

"My boy, don't fret much about it. It is still very much in the future, we have tons of time to prepare." Chiron said in an act of comfort, but he knew that no words could be said.

"You know as well as I do that 6 months might seem like a long time, but it's a very short amount of time, we'll only have so little to do."

Chiron slowly nodded, showing him that he was right. "I'll try my best Perseus; you should go rest for now. Breakfast isn't until 9."

"Take care Chiron, thank you."

Chiron nodded with a smile on his face.

Perseus left the big house without a sound, his head filled with problems that this pathetic excuse for a camp would face. He knew that nothing could be done for the moment; all he had to do was hope for the best, and let it all play out in the end.

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter, incredibly sorry about it. Next chapter, we'll learn about Fenrir and how he got into this war, and also next chapter will be longer. Stay tuned, more to come. **


End file.
